


[PROMPT] Hifumi In A Confessional

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Hifumi Togo (P5) discovering that the confession booth has a glory hole in it and getting addicted. I think it'd be cute seeing her apply her chuuni habit to succing/giving dick, i.e. having to keep her voice down in a church while yelling "Ultimate Queen Explosion" or "Black Hole Vortex". Ann could be the one giving dick, or Joker taking it.





	[PROMPT] Hifumi In A Confessional

“Thank you very much.” the polite girl smiles with a soft bow of her head. Her tits weren’t even worth oggling beneath her schoolgirl’s outfit. The shogi set cleared up beneath them as her protégé accepted another glorious defeat. “I’ll be seeing you, then.” Hifumi waved away her friend, and the smile on her lips just grew wider and wider. Her thick thighs rubbing together in anticipation.  
Rising to her feet, the shogi queen demurely stepped her way towards the back of the church, slipping into the wooden box, and tugging the curtain shut behind her. Her fingers swiftly unbuttoned her blouse, boioing! Her fantastically fat and full tits sprung free. With a dull thud they thwap against her pale chest, her tits unbelievably fat and heavy, how on earth did she hide these!  
Folding her outfit and setting it on the bench, a seat she very much didn’t need, the demure woman gracefully rapped her knuckles along the wall, and let out a delighted gasp as a thick, wrinkled, uncut shaft thrust its way through the wall. Her fingers curled around the semi hardened shaft, giving it a gentle pump to let that more-than-mature cock stiffen within her fingers. A perverse smile creeping across her face as she lowers her ass to the ground, the faintest hints of her fat ass could be spied, peeking out from beneath the curtain behind her. She only had her heels on by this point.  
Snoooort. Her nostrils flared, pressing her nose right to the curvature of that rod she huffs its heavenly, feminine stench down. Her eyes roll, and her lips puckered up, and she peppered that crown in kisses, “Creeping tongue advance…” the girl mumbles along that crown, her tongue darting beneath that crown and twirling against it, lavishing and lapping eagerly against the shaft, she smooched the tip and jerked it against her lips.  
There was no denying that the cock she’d been slobbering on for the past several weeks belonged to a girl, the complexion contrasting sweetly with her own. Her body shuddered as she thought of bouncing on a foreigners cock “mhmm…” the squatting girl mumbled, pushing her face down on that rod and guzzling that thing down! Wetness trickled from between her thighs, staining the sacred ground beneath her while she loudly inhaled that throbbing girlcock. Her fingers tease along that shaft as her eager bobbing forced that shaft to shudder.  
“Oh.. So soon?” Hifumi moans softly, her voice a hushed whisper, but still she was sure anyone could hear her. “Well then..” the fat titted girl pouts, her lips smacking together, “Ultimate Oral Heaven! Full Assault!” schloooorp~ Her face stretches around that rod and she plunges her features forwards, utterly and completely devouring that rod to the very base! “hm! Hmmm!” her lips vibrate along that older prick, shoving her face forwards, and refusing to retreat, not even an inch! That was her strategy! She eases her features forwards and that twitching cock stuffs her face with pre. Her throat bulging with every mouthful.  
“Mhmm! Hmmm!” she mumbles out yet more maneuvers, her face stretched completely around that rod! It trembles between her features, and can’t take anymore! Stiffening within her face and pouring a massive, ropey load into the back of her face. Only then does the long haired girl retreat an inch. Lifting both hands up to caress the base of that bulging schlong, softly stroking it as it came deep into her swallowing features. “Pwah..” her breath reeked of sex, and cum. Slipping her skirt back over her knees, that deflated dick dripped her spit, but not a droplet of cum. “That’s all I have time for.” she whispers to the booth. Glancing down to the panties she left on the bench, she buttoned up her blouse.  
A warm glow resonates through her body as she steps out of the confessional, and smiles warmly to the priest. And the few others milling around the church.


End file.
